The Cybertronian Bug
by AutobotV
Summary: When the Autobot leader catches a virus he has to take a vacation so the other Autobots don't get infected. Spike is worried this might effect the Autobots friendship and the Decepticons are up to something! Will Optimus Prime recover or will it spread?
1. Chapter 1

_I thought of this when I caught a virus and was watching Transformers G1 cartoons in bed. Even Autobots get sick! This story is mainly about the friendship of the Autobots when one of them gets really ill and how they all stick together through thick and thin! Enjoy!!_

**The Cybertronian Bug**

It was a normal start to the day and Spike and Sparkplug were helping the Autobots prepare for whatever may happen. Most of the Autobots were in good moods and some were just a little tired from staying up all night on guard duty. Jazz was still getting checked over by Spike and Ironhide was trying to prevent Gears from pounding Bluestreak, who called him "Little Baby Cog-Face"! Other than that it was a normal start to a normal day and nearly all the Autobots were present in the meeting room. The only Autobot not present was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

'I wonder where ol' Optimus is?' inquired Jazz as Spike finished checking his circuits.

'He was on guard duty last night! He's probably re-activating a little later than usual.' informed Ratchet.

'He was on guard duty the night before but he activated earlier than any of us!' argued Sideswipe.

Spike was listening on the conversation. It wasn't like Optimus Prime to be late. In fact Optimus Prime was always 5-10 minutes early for a tune up or meeting. He did stay active for 2 weeks in a row without taking a quick break, which Ratchet had pointed out wasn't very good for a machine. Optimus Prime was mainly worried about the increased activity of the Decepticons, he had a feeling that something was going to happen but until something did happen he remained alert. Spike kept looking towards the door expecting to see Optimus walk in while Bumblebee began checking the new data from Teletraan-1.

'Looks like Decepticons have been sighted near a power station in the mountains. They haven't made a move but we better get up there!' he informed the other Autobots.

The Autobots looked at each other.

'Shouldn't we wait for Optimus?' asked Bluestreak.

'Yeah where is he? It's not like him to be late!' said Ironhide suddenly.

Then the door opened and Optimus Prime walked in, very slowly. Everyone looked up to see their leader and most of them noticed that he was acting a little out of the ordinary. Ironhide walked up to him.

'Prime we got Decepticon activity up in the mountains, I suggest we get up there and kick them out!'

Optimus didn't reply instantly. He straightened up and looked at his troops.

'Affirmative. We move out as soon as possible!'

The Autobots all cheered with the enthusiasm but Ratchet looked a bit concerned. He was the Medical Officer of the Autobots and he could tell if something was wrong.

'Prime are you OK? You look a little funny!' he asked.

Optimus Prime nodded and began making small movements with his hands.

'I am fine Ratchet. I did find it a little puzzling my hand units weren't working this morning but they came back online moments later.'

Ratchet had a look at him.

'You do look a little strange. Maybe you should stay here until we figure out what's wrong with you'

Ironhide walked up and slapped Ratchet on the back.

'He's fine Ratchet, he's just been working a little too hard this past month!'

Optimus agreed with Ironhide and Ratchet just sighed. Optimus Prime turned to face his eager troops.

'Autobots! Transform and roll out!' he ordered.

The Autobots transformed and Spike hopped inside the Volkswagen Beetle that was Bumblebee. As they all drove off, Spike looked out the front window as Optimus Prime drove off in front. He was even driving funny like a drunken man was at the wheel or something.

'What's wrong with him?' he asked Bumblebee.

'Maybe he just burnt a circuit or something?' suggested the yellow Autobot.

Spike wasn't too sure. He had repaired Optimus Prime's circuits in the past and none off them made the Autobot leader lose the function of any of his body units. Maybe he was just a little tired…if a robot could get tired that is. Trying to ignore the worrying thoughts in the back of his head he tried to concentrate on where they were going. Within a matter of minutes they had arrived at the mountain Power plant where the Decepticons were stealing energy, as usual. The Decepticons had already noticed them but Megatron was rushing his troops, whatever he needed the energy for he needed big time.

'Hurry Decepticons! We need more energy for my master plan!' he barked.

'Megatron, if we don't get out of here, the Autobots will turn us into scrap!' argued Starscream as the Decepticons loaded Energon cubes into his jet form.

Megatron ignored him and made his troops work faster. Thundercracker looked down at the approaching Autobots and noticed something a little odd. The leader of the Autobots was going slower than usual. In fact he was near the back of the Autobots; he was usually in the front. Ignoring it he informed his leader.

'Megatron the Autobots are here!' he cried.

Megatron looked up and snarled. He marched over and looked down at the approaching Autobots. This was all he needed, Optimus Prime coming to destroy his plans for total universe domination. He also noticed the strange way the leader of the Autobots was acting but ignored it, he was only concerned of getting rid of the Autobots and getting the Energon cubes to safety. He turned to his two Triple Changers waiting for an order.

'Astrotrain, Bliztwing! Take care of the Autobots while we get these Energon cubes back to HQ!' he ordered.

The two Decepticons grinned at the order they had been waiting for. They charged down the mountain and opened fire on the Autobots. The Autobots quickly transformed eventually followed by Optimus Prime. Ratchet looked over at him.

'Prime are you sure you're OK?' he asked.

'Don't worry about it now Ratchet!' he answered.

Ironhide ran up the mountain firing his blaster.

'OK guys! Let's kick these Decepti-creeps back to Cybertron!' he shouted before firing on Bliztwing.

The Autobots began firing upon the two powerful Decepticons. Spike stood near Bumblebee who was trying to get closer to the power plant. Thankfully the two triple changers were busy dealing with the rest of the Autobots. Spike almost found it funny when Jazz suddenly jumped onto of Bliztwing.

'Guess who Decepti-can!' Jazz snickered as he pounded Bliztwing's head.

'Get off me you Autobot scum!' he cried as he started shaking and spinning in vain attempts to through the Autobot off him.

Bumblebee and Spike had managed to get within the power plant to see that most of the Decepticons had gone. The only ones left were Megatron and Starscream, who were preparing to take off.

'This Master plan of yours Megatron better work!' snarled Starscream, still in his jet mode filled with Energon cubes.

'It will work Starscream! Now be quiet and get those Energon cubes back to base before the Autobots get here!' growled the Decepticon leader.

Spike and Bumblebee looked at each other. Optimus Prime was right; the Decepticons were up to something big but what? Bumblebee started edging closer but Spike tried holding him back

'Bumblebee, you can't take on Megatron by yourself!' he said in a low tone, not wanting the Decepticon leader to hear him.

Bumblebee just moved in a little closer. He didn't want Megatron to see him either but he had to find out what they were up to. Soon he was behind a computer control panel that was right near Megatron who had finished loading Starscream. However Megatron's audio receptors were working at high levels today when Bumblebee made a small noise. Megatron spun round and snarled when he saw Bumblebee trying to hide.

'Starscream get out of here with those Energon cubes now!' he ordered.

Starscream really hated it when there was chance for an easy fight and then Megatron would send him away but he had a load of Energon cubes that could explode if hit by the blast of a blaster. He took off leaving Megatron alone with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was a little afraid, he was no match for Megatron but he wasn't going to back down. Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon at the small Autobot.

'So Autobot, any last words?' he snarled grinning at the fact he knew that the small Autobot was no match for him.

Bumblebee decided to play a little joke on the Decepticon leader. He jumped back and pointed at Megatron while looking over the Decepticon leader's shoulder.

'OK Optimus! Get him!' he cried.

Megatron spun round expecting to see his eternal foe behind him. He saw nothing but the hole in the wall he blasted a little earlier. Within a matter a seconds he realized he had been tricked and turned back to punish the puny Autobot only to see him drive off with a flesh creature within him. He began firing wildly.

'NO ONE TRICKS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!' he shouted as Bumblebee dodged the blasts.

Bumblebee got outside but Megatron was following faster than normal. Spike looked back and was almost scared when he saw Megatron's menacing face looming behind them. Looking back in front he was almost relive to see Optimus standing there aiming his blaster at Megatron. Megatron saw Optimus and forgot about the other Autobot.

'So Prime, are you ready to be turned into scrap?' he snickered.

Optimus Prime stood tall and proud, not showing his foe any fear.

'Megatron I will stop you even if I have to saaaaaaacrrriiiiffiiiiceeee…myseeelf…'

Bumblebee and Spike stared in confusion as Optimus Prime's vocal processors began acting funny. His voice started speeding up then slowing down. Optimus stopped talking and gripped his vocal processors in confusion. Megatron on the other hand found it amusing and laughed.

'What's the matter Prime? I think you're ready for the junk pile!' he sniggered.

'You're going to the juuunk pile Megaaatron!' shouted Optimus Prime, his voice still a little funny.

He then pounced on Megatron and sent a powerful blow to his head. Megatron reacted and kicked Prime back, quickly grabbing his arms and swinging him round. He let go sending the Autobot leader flying into a cable tower, which collapsed on top of him. As Optimus tried to pull himself out the wreckage Megatron fired his fusion cannon, just missing him by mere inches. Before Megatron could fire again Optimus was free and he slammed both his fists into Megatron's face. Megatron stumbled back and snarled as Optimus aimed his blaster at him. Looking to the sky he saw that Astrotrain and Bliztwing had retreated. He took to the air and glared back at the leader of the Autobots.

'You may have beaten me Prime but I still have the Energon cubes! Soon you'll be begging for mercy!' he cried before disappearing.

The rest of the Autobots ran up to their leader and noticed that he was a little out of it. When he fought Megatron in the past he was still pumping with energy later but now he looked really tired. Ratchet walked up to him, still annoyed that Prime didn't listen to him earlier.

'Prime I think we better get you back to base. You look like you could use an energy bath!' he suggested.

Optimus didn't argue. He ordered some to stay behind and clear up the mess while he and the rest returned to base. The moment they returned, Ratchet literally pushed him in and told the other Autobots that he was to be left alone. Bumblebee sat down near Spike who was pondering for the moment. Bumblebee noticed.

'What's up Spike?' he asked.

'Nothing, it's just that Optimus really looks out of it today! Plus the Decepticons are up to something big.' he replied.

Bumblebee had to admit that something was definitely up with their leader. Ratchet was one of the best Medical officers Cybertron ever had so he would probably find the problem and fix it. When he checked out Optimus later he was a bit surprised that none of his circuits were damaged. He later consulted that Prime must have had a glitch but he was alright when Teletraan-1 ran a clean scan on him. Ratchet told Optimus that he needed a rest but Prime was more concerned with what Megatron was planning. Soon all the Autobots, who were now worried about his condition, begged him to rest. Optimus had no choice but to listen to his men as he walked off to his quarters to power down leaving the Autobots to figure out on their own what the Decepticons were up to. Bumblebee had deployed Teletraan-1's spy to fly around the world to spot any Decepticon activity while others went out on patrol. Spike was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Prime and Ratchet was checking the samples he got from Optimus with Wheeljack. Soon the day was close to an end and so far no one knew what went wrong with Prime or what the Decepticons were up to. Ironhide punched the wall in frustration.

'Damm those Decepticons, what in blazes are they up to anyhow?' he growled in anger.

'Ironhide we don't need you to be putting holes in the Ark. We just have to wait!' said Prowl, who was a little tried and annoyed himself that he couldn't find anything on what the Decepticons were up to.

Spike had to return home but promised he'd be back tomorrow to see if anything had changed. As Spike and his father drove off within Bumblebee, Spike had a nasty feeling that something really bad was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

It was around 8:00 in the morning when Sparkplug and Spike returned to Autobot HQ. It didn't surprise them the Autobots were still up and most of them had a quick power-down. However Optimus Prime was, again, nowhere to be seen. Spike jogged up to Bumblebee who was checking the info from Teletraan-1's spy.

'Nothing. Teletrann-1 couldn't find anything on what the Decepticons are doing!' sighed Bumblebee.

The Autobots groaned knowing that wasn't good.

'Ratchet are you sure Prime is OK? This is the second time he's late!' demanded Hound, who was starting to get worried.

'Me and Ratchet checked him over a million times! There isn't anything wrong with him!' said Wheeljack.

However Wheeljack had a feeling that something was wrong, they just couldn't see it. After what felt like an eternity the door from Prime's quarters opened. Spike spun round.

'Hey Prime how are you…'

The sight before him and the rest of the Autobots made them gasp. Optimus Prime was slouching over, not standing the tall proud way he always stood. His optics were dimly lit and lubricants were leaking out of all his joints. Everytime he moved there were the sounds of groaning and moaning metal and Optimus himself was moaning like he was in pain. Everyone just stared in shock; he looked like he fell off a skyscraper.

'Prime? What's wrong?' cried Sparkplug.

Optimus made a moaning noise before replying.

'I'm afraid…I….have aaaa little…problem…Spaaaaarkplug.'

Spike turned to face Ratchet to ask for help but was surprised to see all the Autobots had jumped into the back of the room, standing right up against the wall almost afraid of going near their leader. Spike looked at them with confusion.

'Hey guys, Prime need's help!' he cried.

'Oh no he doesn't!' said Ratchet.

'He need's to go back to the energy bath!' said Wheeljack.

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the Autobots didn't care. Jazz saw his angered face and thought he better explain.

'It's nothing too serious Spike! Optimus just…has a nasty virus!' he explained.

That got Spike a little confused.

'A Virus? You mean he's sick?'

Ratchet chuckled nervously.

'Autobots get sick too Spike and what Prime has is the Cybertronian Bug! Means he's gonna feel like a broken down machine for a few days! He won't die from it so don't worry!'

'So why are you guys scared about it?' asked Spike.

'Cause it's contagious and I had it before! It's a really nasty thing to get!' whimpered Bumblebee, hiding behind Bluestreak.

It made a little sense now. Optimus had caught a bug and it was a nasty one that was contagious plus the other Autobots were afraid to get it. He remembered the time he caught a bug. His head was burning, he vomited on a number of occasions and he couldn't get out of bed for two days in a row. None of his friends went near him in fear of catching it. That was what Prime was probably feeling right now. Optimus walked a little closer to the Autobots, but not too close so he wouldn't spread the virus.

'Autobots…until the virus is….goooone I must leave Autobot HQ. Weee can't have…all the Autobots…siiicck at this moment!'

'Prime, you can just stay in your quarters until the virus has been cleared!' implored Ratchet.

'The Virus efffffects anything electrical and I'm surrrrrounded byyy electronic equipment. If I'm gone you will have less chance of catching it! Unnntil theeeen Ironhidddde is in charge!'

The Autobots looked at each other.

'But where on planet Earth are you gonna stay till you recovered?' asked Bluestreak.

Good point. Where would a 30ft robot with a contagious virus go? Everyone thought about this for a moment until Sparkplug made a suggestion.

'This may sound stupid but when we humans get sick we go out for long, fresh air walks. My pops used to take me out on camping trips the moment I caught a fever telling the fresh air would do me good. Maybe me and Spike can take Optimus out in the woods for a recovery camping trip?'

The Autobots looked at each other.

'What if the Decepticons find out?' asked Ironhide.

'Then someone has to go with Prime!' said Jazz.

Prime could take of himself but he couldn't take on more than two Decepticons on his own in his condition. It would be sensible if someone went with him. The Autobots looked at each other nervously.

'Well Ratchet is a medical officer, he should go!' suggested Jazz

'Yeah but what if you get hurt? Wheeljack can't fix you all, I suggest Bluestreak!' quickly replied Ratchet.

'Y-yeah but I'm one of your best soldiers and plus Brawn looks like he needs a break!' replied Bluestreak.

The Autobots began arguing amongst themselves. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle while Sparkplug sighed, shaking his head. Spike just looked surprised. Was this Virus really that bad? Finally Bumblebee stepped forward, slightly nervous.

'Okay I'll do it! But you guys owe me big!' he said.

Spike walked up to Bumblebee and quickly whispered,

'Is it really that bad?' he asked.

'Are you kidding? It's one of the worst things an Autobot can get! Makes you wish you could deactivate right there and then!'

It almost sounded like a robotic version of the Black Plague. Spike could only look at Optimus, who had to sit down. Ironhide took charge.

'Okay here's the plan! Optimus is gonna take a vacation till he recovers with Bumblebee, Spike and Sparkplug and we're gonna figure out what those Decepti-creeps are up to!'

All the Autobots agreed and soon Sparkplug found himself planning an emergency camping trip. Spike, being an organic being, walked up to the sicken Autobot leader to offer some support. He thought Optimus would be upset that his own friends wouldn't go near him or even help him.

'Hey Optimus…are you OK about the others…acting like…that?' he asked.

Optimus chuckled weakly.

'No, noot at all. I wouldn't waaaant my troops to caatch this anyway. Also it's nooot the first time I caught thiiiis and I wouldn't leeet anyone neeeear me. It was a rule on Cybertron that if anyone caught theeey were tooo alienate theeemsleeeves frooom others. It's not very pleasant so I do not blame them.'

Still it wasn't like the other Autobots to stay away from their own leader. There were times like when Perceptor had that rust diesease but that didn't stop Optimus from saving him, not caring if he caught it or not. Spike sat down a little upset at what had happened that day and waited until his father was ready with the camping trip.

_Poor Prime. He's not the only one who catches the virus though! Find out who gets it next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Optimus is on a camping trip to recover and prevent the spreading of the virus but is it already too late?_

**The Cybertronian Bug Part 2**

'Isn't this a little extreme guys?' asked Jazz.

'If you want to catch it fine, but we don't now keep spraying that disinfectant everywhere!' ordered Prowl.

The moment Optimus Prime left the base with the Cybertronian Bug; the Autobots began to disinfect the whole base. The virus was bad news and none of the Autobots wanted it. Wheeljack was a bit surprised to find himself locked in the quarantine room.

'Why am I even in here!' he cried, as he was soaked in the disinfectant.

'Sorry Wheeljack, but you were fixing Prime when he had the bug! Ratchet's getting it too!' said Ironhide, through the Mic.

It was true. Ratchet was grumbling as he was covered in the pinky white foam that cleaned out his circuits from any virus effect. He did recommend himself to be cleaned along with Wheeljack but was annoyed that the others were laughing at him.

'You look like a ball of that Candy stuff humans eat!' laughed Brawn.

'It's called Candy Fluff you idiot!' said Cliffjumper.

Ironhide had ordered everything to be cleaned including the electronic stuff that belonged to Spike and Sparkplug. The Cybertronian Bug infected everything electrical and since earth's technology was primitive it had to be contained. As long as Optimus stayed as far away from anything electrical, the Earth will be safe. However since Ratchet and Wheeljack were in quarantine they had no choice but to call in Chip Chase to help. Within a matter of Earth minutes Hound went to pick him up and brought him in. The disabled human was confused with the whole situation but was determined to help. He of course was upset with the fact that Optimus Prime was sick and Ratchet and Wheeljack were in quarantine. Thankfully Chip was not a machine so he could go into the quarantine and talk to the medical officer.

'So Ratchet, what is this Cybertronian Bug?' asked Chip.

'The Virus appeared during the Golden Age of Cybertron, none of us knew where the virus had come from but it wasn't deadly, it just made us sick for a couple of days. That was until a scientist tried to find the source of it and accidentally unleashed it all over Cybertron!'

'That was indeed a dark day on Cybertron...' sighed Wheeljack.

Chip waited for Ratchet to continue.

'At first everyone was just sick but then a few incidents occurred. The first was one Transformer who somehow doubled the effect of the virus while trying to cure himself. It deactivated him immediately!'

That made Chip jump back in shock.

'It only happened to those who tried to cure themselves so all attempts of finding the cure for the virus were halted. We were all just told to put up and shut up. When all of Cybertron was cured a new law was created, that anyone who catches the virus again they were to be put in quarantine immediately! Since then everyone had been afraid to catch it. That's why we had no choice but to send Prime away and quarantine ourselves.'

Chip took in all the info. Basically a there was a virus that if any of the Autobots tried to cure they ended up doubling the effect and killing themselves, so they had no choice but to stay away from other machines to stop the spread. But there was one other factor to consider.

'Ratchet? Where did the virus come from? I mean how did Prime catch it?' asked Chip.

'We're not sure, that's why we're checking everything in the base including Optimus Prime's quarters. We have no idea how to remove it without killing someone!' replied Ratchet.

This did sound like the common cold but deadly. Chip had no idea how to help but he did suggest that when his computer caught a virus he used a disk to clear it. Of course Ratchet doubted that a primitive computer disk would help cure an advanced virus but he permitted him to try. It was better than doing nothing. The only thing thing that Ratchet was concerned about was that what if any of the other Autobots caught it.

* * *

If there was one thing that Optimus Prime liked about the planet Earth it was it's natural organic beauty. It made him feel a tad bit better but he was a little upset that he could destroy the human's technology and destroy their way of life. At least he had some company but was worried about Bumblebee's health and he ordered him to stay far back. Sparkplug and Spike had set up camp near a lake within a forest up on the mountains. Sparkplug seemed to be enjoying himself but Spike was still a little upset about how the other Autobots treated their own leader. He waited till his dad had his back to him before he walked, or rather jogged to get to him quicker, up to the yellow Autobot to have a word with him. 

'Bumblebee aren't you going to do something? Prime could use your support!' he pleaded.

'Sorry Spike, I'm just following orders. Plus it's a Cybertronian law, we're not to go near anyone with the virus!' relied Bumblebee.

Spike sighed and decided to cheer Optimus up and walked over to him. He was sitting on a large fallen tree trying to clog up his leaking lubricants so he wouldn't pollute the area. He noticed Spike and looked up.

'Hey there Spike. I like to thank you and your father again for bringing me out here.' he said.

'Are you OK Optimus?' asked Spike.

'I've been better. You're lucky you're not a machine, trust me you would not enjoy this.'

'It's just that the other Autobots didn't even try to help you! It must be terrible...to be...pushed away from your friends!'

Optimus sighed and shook his head.

'It's Cybertronian Law. I am to stay well away from other machines until the virus has passed. Besides I don't want any of my troops to catch this!'

Spike frowned and was about to say something until his father walked over with his fishing rod.

'Hey Optimus! How about some fishing?' he asked.

'Fishing? What's that?' asked the Autobot leader.

As Sparkplug explained Spike sat down near the tent, still upset how the Autobots acted with each other over a virus.

* * *

Megatron snarled as he wiped the lubricants from his face. How in the universe did he catch the Cybertronian Bug? Earth was too primitive to develop such a virus so how did he catch it? He stood near the control panel in the Decepticon base trying to contact Shockwave while the other Decepticons stood very far back. Starscream was trying to find an excuse to leave the room and Soundwave was just standing near the exit. 

'M-megatron, shouldn't I check how the others are doing with the master plan?' asked the red Seeker.

'Megatron snarled and glared at Starscream.

'Staaarscream yooou are to remain here until IIII contact Shockwave. I neeeeed the materials for our neeew cannon!'

'MEGATRON! IT IS ADVISED YOU STAY AWAY FROM ANY ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT!' commented Soundwave.

Megatron ignored him and continued to try and contact Shockwave. Moments later he heard the guardian of Cybertron's voice.

'Hail Megatron! What is your...MEGATRON?'

Shockwave had noticed the symptoms of the Cybertronian Bug on Megatron and almost jumped back in fear. Megatron growled with anger.

'Shockwave, I dooo indeeeed have the Cybertronian Bug buuut I have nooo time to rest! We are running out offf time and I neeeed those materials!'

Shockwave paused for a moment before he replied.

'Megatron if I send you the materials you might infect them! However I might be able to contain the virus...'

'IMPOSSIBLE! The virus double's itttt's effect if tampered with!' screamed Megatron.

'True but that was over 9 million years ago and I believe I now have found a way to contain. I can't cure it but I can contain it!'

Megatron frowned. He remembered that dark day on Cybertron when every single machine on the planet screamed and cried in pain. Even he was scared of the thing and he never let the other Decepticons knew about it. however he was still wondering how he caught the Cybertronian Virus on this primitive planet, none of the other Decepticons had and no one made contact him besides...Optimus Prime. He was acting funny when he fought him and it was the sensible reason. Then a nasty idea appeared in Megatron's mainframe. What if he could use the virus against the Autobots and destroy them! If Optimus Prime already had it then the other Autobots must have caught it by now! But then again how did Optimus Prime catch it? The only way to catch the virus was to touch something from the contaminated area on Cybertron and nobody has been there in the past 9 million years! Forgetting about the details Megatron returned his attention back to Shockwave.

'Hooow do I know this wooon't kiiill me?' demanded Megatron.

'I have tested it a couple of times on drones...but...I haven't tested it on a Transformers just yet.' replied Shockwave.

Megatron snarled and then he got another idea. He looked over at Starscream, who jumped back fearing that Megatron was going to use him.

'You can't use me Megatron!' pleaded the Seeker.

Megatron laughed.

'Even better Starscream! You are going on a little hunting game!' snickered the Decepticon leader.

* * *

Chip was allowed to use his Virus cleaning disk but it proved useless, as Ratchet suspected. Chip was allowed to look at a sample of Optimus Prime's lubricant and he saw strange organisms within it. He had to use a plain old microscope since Perceptor refused to help in this case. Ratchet was with him still in the quarantine room, trying to help. 

'What are the symptoms Ratchet?' asked Chip.

'Well, everything starts to slow down and our circuits overheat. Our lubricants boil as well and they overflow and our functions are momentarily halted. It all lasts for about 48 hours at the most.' replied Ratchet.

As Chip took note of this he looked around and noticed someone was missing.

'Where's Wheeljack?' he asked.

Wheeljack has been cleared but I'm still at risk since I came in direct contact with Prime's circuits. To be safe he's staying outside for a while with Ironhide.'

Just as Ratchet stated Wheeljack was outside discussing how Prime got the virus in the first place with Ironhide. Wheeljack had been checked over and over until Teletraan-1 said he was clear from any infection. They had checked every little thing within the base and found nothing. Wheeljack checked all the materials that some of them got from Cybertron.

'Let's see, we brought this from Cybertron but we used it for Teletrann-1 and he's fine. We also sent the Dinobots to Cybertron but they're fine. I'm not sure where it came from!' sighed Wheeljack, checking over his lists.

Ironhide moaned in disappointment. Where did Prime get the virus from? The only time he went to Cybertron was to save Elita-1 from Shockwave and then to save the Aerialbots from a Decepticon trap and then another time to stop the Combaticons from destroying the Earth but he went no where near the contaminated area on Cybertron. So how did he catch it? Wheeljack than began thinking about the times he had to replace parts on Optimus.

'Well there was the time I replaced his Cosmatron but that was ages ago. He needed a few upgrades here and there but all of them I built from scrap I got off Earth. I have no idea where he got it from!' said Wheeljack, still trying to figure out how the Cybertronian Bug came to Earth.

Ironhide was trying to do two jobs at once. Figuring out how the virus came to Earth so suddenly and what the Decepticons were up to. It was hard work but Ironhide had no intention to fail for the sake of Optimus. After going through the list again with Wheeljack he got a message from Hound.

'Ironhide! Decepticon activity! They heading for the space bridge!'

The moment the message came in the two Autobots transformed and headed for the space bridge.

'Hey Ironhide! What if the Decepticons brought to Earth?' suggested Wheeljack.

'How? The virus can't be contained! It's wilder than a rapid croco-what-ever-they-call-it!'

Soon the two Autobots met up with Hound and Mirage who were overlooking the space bridge from a safe distance. Right next to the entrance of the Space bridge was Starscream, Thundercracker and Sky Warp with a large box, covered so the Autobots couldn't see what it was.

'What is that?' asked Mirage.

'Can you sneak up and find out?' asked Ironhide.

Mirage gave a thumbs up and vanished right in front of them. Having an Autobot who could make himself invisible was really useful in certain missions. As Mirage carefully snuck up to the Decepticons he heard them talking among themselves.

'Are you sure this will work Starscream?' asked Thundercracker.

'Of course it will! as soon as an Autobot get's near we just-'

Before Starscream continued he noticed the earth was moving near him. Looking again he noticed footprints and snarled.

'IT'S THAT DISAPPEARING AUTOBOT MIRAGE!' he cried, firing near the forming footprints.

Mirage cursed himself for forgetting his surroundings and appeared before the Decepticons to fire back. Soon he was joined by Wheeljack, Ironhide and Hound ready to aid him. As the two Seekers covered him, Starscream activated the Space Bridge and ran in with the box. He turned to taunt the Autobots.

'I have the weapon that will destroy the Earth Autobots! Come and get it!' he cried.

The Autobots reacted in shock and charged towards Starscream, unaware that the Space Bridge was about to activate. As soon as all four of them were within the bridge they found themselves floating in the air. Ironhide growled in anger...it was a trap. Soon Earth disappeared and they found themselves falling on top of each other in Shockwave's control room.

'Owww! Get off me Ironhide!' moaned Hound.

'It's not me! Wheeljack's on top of me!!' groaned Ironhide.

'Er...guys...problem!' muttered Mirage.

The four Autobots looked up to see they were surrounded with Shockwave and Starscream standing above them.

'Nice work Starscream. I believe, as the humans say it...you brought my lab rats!'

_Uh-oh! Now Ironhide, Mirage, Hound and Wheeljack are at the mercy of Shockwave and the Autobots are now without a leader! What are the Decepticons up to and how did the virus come to Earth! It's in the next chapter so stay tunned!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shockwave has four Autobots captive on Cybertron and there's only one Autobot who can save them!!!_

**The Cybertronian Bug Part 3**

Optimus didn't get the hand at fishing at first but he impressed Sparkplug when he managed to catch a large fish but ended up pulling so hard on the rod he flung it 10 odd miles behind them.

'Well, it's lucky I bought a couple of cans of beans!' chuckled Sparkplug.

'Yooou were intending tooo eat that?' asked a surprised Optimus Prime.

As Sparkplug began cooking, Spike was trying to get into a good mood by playing a game of cards with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was fairly good at this game and had a good poker face. Spike was determined to beat him.

'I will beat you this time Bumblebee!' he said.

'Oh yeah! I'm gonna...'

Before Bumblebee could reply he received a transmission from Autobot HQ. Instead of hearing Ironhide, he heard Jazz.

'Bumblebee? Bumblebee, we have a problem and I mean a problem!!' said the lieutenant of the Autobots.

'What is it Jazz?' answered Bumblebee, indicating to Spike it was important.

'Ironhide, Wheeljack, Hound and Mirage have fallen for a Decepticon trap and are now on Cybertron! Shockwave won't hand them over until we tell him how the virus came to Earth! I hate to say it but we need Prime on this one! How's the big guy doing?'

Bumblebee glanced over at Optimus, who had noticed Bumblebee answering a call from HQ. He was still leaking lubricants and he wasn't looking well at all. He turned away.

'Jazz, he's in no condition to fight!' pleaded the small Autobot, suddenly surprised when Optimus Prime's voice began talking to Jazz.

'Jaazz this is Prime. Send meee the coordinates fooor the space bridge!'

'But Prime! You're in no condition to...' started both Bumblebee and Jazz.

'That's ann order!' he demanded.

Jazz sighed and sent the coordinates for the space bridge to his leader. Sparkplug and Spike got wind of it and tried to reason with Prime.

'Optimus you can't go on your own!!' cried Sparkplug.

'I have nooo choice. I muuust saave my friends.' answered the leader of the Autobots

'Wait Prime!'

Bumblebee walked up to Prime, forgetting about the virus.

'I'll go with you! Virus or none, I won't let you fight alone!!'

Spike felt gladden what Bumblebee had done but now was not the time to relax. As soon as the two Autobots transformed, Spike hopped in Bumblebee and drove off.

'Don't worry Dad! We'll be back for you!!' he cried from with the Volkswagen Beetle.

* * *

'LET US GO YOU ONE-EYED, ONE ARMED DECEPTI-CREEP!!' howled Ironhide. 

Ironhide, Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack were in Shockwave's lab restrained to operating tables. The moment the Autobots found out they were going to be test bots on the Cybertronian Bug, they panicked slightly, even Wheeljack tried to reason with Shockwave.

'Shockwave, there is no cure! If you tamper with the virus it will double it's effect!'

'Then there would be four less Autobots in the Universe.' replied Shockwave as he prepared to administer the virus unto the Autobots.

He had a sample of Megatron's lubricant and turned into a gas. It was what Starscream had brought to Cybertron and he had feared the whole trip. Starscream was in another room, not wanting to catch the virus. Shockwave had planned to infect the Autobots with the gas, since the virus was within the lubricant it would effect any thing electrical. Thankfully Shockwave had moved the Autobots into a room where no such thing existed, a perfect place to test his theory. Shockwave continued talking.

'I have sent a message to your base about your capture demanding the reason why this virus has fallen upon such a primitive planet! Sooner or later your leader will show up and I can find out myself!'

The Autobots looked at each other shocked. How did the Decepticons knew about Prime? Unless when Optimus battled him the other day Megatron caught it. Mirage glared at Shockwave and smirked.

'I take it Megatron isn't too well?'

That earned Mirage a powerful EMP blast that sent him screaming him pain. Even though Shockwave didn't exactly have a face, he seemed to be really angry the moment and the Autobots saw that.

'It's true...because of your leader, Megatron has also been infected! snarled Shockwave as he aimed the virus canister at them.

'As soon as I test if my containing theory, I'll see if you live or not. Hopefully I'll get the chance to destroy you!'

He fired and quickly left the room as the gas began spreading around the room. The Autobots braced themselves as the virus had already settled within their circuits.

* * *

Optimus Prime had no choice but to enter the Space Bridge that was linked to Shockwave's control room. He couldn't use Sky Fire or Omega Supreme in fear he might spread the virus. He was also worried that Bumblebee would get infected but he was determined to go with him to save the others. Thankfully no one was guarding the Space Bridge and they entered. 

'Ready yooou two?' asked Optimus Prime.

'We're ready Prime!' said Spike and Bumblebee together.

Optimus activated the Space Bridge and soon they found themselves leaving the organic planet and landing on the metallic wonder that was Cybertron. Optimus and Bumblebee prepped their blasters as the door to Shockwave's control opened. Thankfully it was empty and they looked round.

'Where are the others?' asked Spike.

Optimus went near a control panel and jumped back when it suddenly, and wildly, malfunctioned. Bumblebee looked at it with shock, did Prime do that? Optimus looked back confused.

'Strange. It doesn't taake thaat quick to effect a machine!'

Suddenly an alarm went off and the Autobots thought it was the intruder alarm.

'ALERT, ALERT. OUTBRrrreack...oofff...Cybeeeertroooiiin...buuugggg.'

The alarm suddenly died and Optimus looked back at Bumblebee and gasped.

'Bumblebee!' he cried.

Spike looked as well and saw that Bumblebee had fallen and was moaning in pain. His optics went dim and lubricants poured out his joints. He tried standing but fell again.

'Ohhhh Shoooot.' he moaned.

Optimus looked round in a panic. Somehow the virus had spread throughout Shockwave's base on Cybertron, meaning that the other Autobots had been affected and also the Decepticons up here. Optimus picked up Bumblebee, not even thinking about leaving him behind for Shockwave to find and walked down the corridors hoping to find his friends with Spike following at his heels. Thankfully Spike wouldn't get infected so he might help in ways Optimus couldn't. As they walked down the corridors he heard screaming.

'SHOOOCKWAAAVE YOU FOOOOL! I THOUGHT YOOU SAID THIS WOULD WOOORRRK!'

'Thiiis waasn't supppposed tooo happen!

'You onllly ended uppp making the symptons worse yooou fool! Now..I...can't...even...'

Starscream and Shockwave were arguing and by the sounds of it they were infected but somehow Shockwave had made the virus worse. Fearing for his friends, Optimus looked round until he heard a familiar voice.

'Maaan...I...feeel...worse...thaan...wheeeen...III..haaad...thiis...beefoore...'

Ironhide! It had to be! Optimus made his way to where the voice was coming from and peered behind a door. He saw Starscream on the floor trying to sit up, lubricants pouring at a faster rate out of his joints. It was the same with Shockwave, he couldn't even stand and on four operating tables were the Autobots. They were all groaning in pain and the symptoms of the virus seemed even worse. Spike looked round in shock. He jumped slightly when the Decepticons noticed him.

'Yooou...Autooboooot...scuuumm!' cried Shockwave weakly.

He tried to fire his weapon but nothing happen. The captive Autobots noticed too and tried to look up.

'Optiiimuss...staaay...baaacck!' warned Wheeljack.

'Heee...soomehooow...maaadeee...itt...woorse!' moaned Hound.

Optimus ignored them and walked over and manged to find the release button. To his dismay it didn't work so he decided to do it all manually. He ripped the restraints off his friends and helped them up. They all fell to the floor groaning in pain and Optimus found himself in a problem. He couldn't take them back to Earth, the virus had somehow become more powerful than before. However for some strange reason he wasn't getting infected that badly, however not wanting to risk destroying another machine within the base he turned to Spike.

'Spiiike! Yooou must conaaact Earrrth!' he moaned.

Spike looked round in a panic. All of the machines had been shut down and none of the Autobots were well enough to fix them. Even he didn't know how to fix them. He looked back at Optimus with a frown. Optimus saw the problem and thought long and hard. He then looked over at Shockwave, who was trying to stand up. Shockwave may be a Decepticon be he was more sane than Megatron. He walked over and tried to help the purple Decepticon up.

'Shooockwaavvee...weee neeed yoour heelp! Wee musst coonatct Earth!' demanded Optimus.

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Shockwave.

'Neeever. Whhyyy shoould III?' he demanded.

'Beeecaausee...yooou...neeed...asssitanceee...ass...weell! Yooou...wiiil...diiie...aloong...wiith...us...iff...yooou...doo..noot..heeelp!' argued the leader of the Autobots, as he stood over Shockwave.

Shockwave was silent for a moment and then glared at Spike, making the human jump.

'Liiisteeen heere...yooou...piitiiful...creeeature. Theere iss only onnne waaay tooo cooontact Eaaarth riiight nooow!'

* * *

Chip had come to a conclusion about the virus and had gather all the Autobots together. They were all still concerned with what had happened to the other Autobots and what Optimus and Bumblebee had set out to do. However Chip had said this was important. 

'OK guys, I had a look at the virus and there is something I'm not so sure that you're aware of.'

'And what might that be?' asked Ratchet.

'This virus is attracted to a certain compound within you Autobots. I think that this compound is the reason you get infected easily!'

The Autobots looked at each other. Jazz spoke first.

'What is this compound?'

'It's this material a certain circuit is made up of within you and, I hate to say it, but it's a pretty important circuit to you guys!' replied Chip.

The Autobots waited for him to continue.

'It's attracted to your memory circuits!'

The Autobots jumped back in shock. Ratchet seemed puzzled and questioned Chip's theory.

'That doesn't make sense Chip! Why would a virus be attracted to our...'

Ratchet stopped and thought of something. The rest of the Autobots and Chip waited for him to finish and got surprised when Ratchet suddenly cried,

'OF COURSE!'

He then walked over to Teletraan-1 and gave him an order.

'Teletraan-1, what are our Memory circuits made up of?'

'Memory circuits of the Autobots are made up of materials 319 Omega and 441 Alpha.' replied the super computer.

The Autobots were still confused but Ratchet turned round with a triumphant look on his face.

'Chip, your organic brain makes me wonder! You figured it out!'

'Well, sort of. I still don't no why...'

'It's simple! The virus is attracted to the energy neutrons that the material 319 Omega produce while keeping our memory banks in order. If the virus reached the memory circuit and stole that energy then we'd forget even our basic memory's! However the virus seems to never reach it and this causes the rest of our body to overheat and slowdown!' explained the medic.

'Ya mind explaining how?' asked Bluestreak, getting confused.

'441 Alpha! The virus won't go near it unless it's strong enough! That's why those who tried to find a cure die, they strengthen the virus and it's able to overcome the strength of 441 Alpha plus it not only wipes the memory, it's steals our spark energy!'

The Autobots seemed to be getting it.

'So the material 441 Alpha is the cure for the Cybertronian Bug?' asked Prowl.

'It has to be! We don't have enough on ourselves to cure it so if we use Wheeljack's energy bath and instead of energy we use material 441 Alpha we could destroy the virus!'

The Autobots looked at each other, almost glad that they could help Optimus and possibly the rest of the Autobots. Chip than asked a question.

'What exactly is Material 441 Alpha? Does it exist on Earth?'

That got Ratchet stuck. When a Transformer was made the material 441 Alpha was made inside them, there was no natural source of it on Cybertron, but hopefully Earth had something similar and he turned to Teletraan-1 for an answer.

'Teletraan-1, what is the closest thing on Earth that relates to material 441 Alpha?'

'Closest Material that has the same properties of Material 441 Alpha on Earth is...'

Ratchet leaned in closer and jumped back in shock and cried so loud that the Autobots didn't hear the answer.

'Are you serious?' demanded Ratchet.

'It is the only known substance.' replied Teletraan-1.

Ratchet sighed and looked back at the Autobots.

'Well?' they asked.

'I got some good news and some bad news...the good news is the material does exist but it doesn't originate from Earth! The bad news is the material is found within the Memory Core of a couple of Autobots and they have more than enough. However if we remove it we risk destroying their memory data!!'

The Autobots gasped and Chip, who didn't want to ask but did,

'Who's?'

Ratchet sighed.

'Only two Autobot's has enough of the material and only one of them are on Earth!'

'So who would the one on Earth be?' asked Prowl.

Ratchet frowned and looked down, then looked at Bluestreak with a grim look on his face. Soon all the Autobots followed Ratchet's optics looking at Bluestreak, who he himself started looking round the room confused and a little shocked.

'What? Why are you all looking at me?' he asked.

'Bluestreak, according to Teletraan-1 you were created with an extra supply of 441 Alpha within you! We need you to hand over your memory circuit so we can duplicate it!'

Bluestreak jumped back, a little scared.

'But what if I lose my memory's? And what about the other guy?'

'I told you he's not on Earth and don't worry, you won't lose any of your memories if you download them into your backup mainframe!' snapped Ratchet.

Before the other Autobots could ask who it was, Teletrann-1 interrupted them.

'Incoming message from Cybertron!'

The Autobots turned to face the control panel to see a face that they could barely see but were able to recognize.

'Spike? How'd he get on Cybertron?' asked Prowl.

Spike began talking but it was hard to hear him.

'Rat...chet? Jazz? This...is...Spike! We...need...help!'

As Ratchet fiddled with the computer trying to get a better reception, Spike continued.

'Shockwave...some...how...strengthened...the...virus! We...can't...return...to...Earth!' he said, sounding like he was in a panic.

Ratchet tried to reply.

'Spike listen to me? Is Optimus Prime there?'

* * *

Spike looked over at Optimus, who had to drag Shockwave into another control room that was uncontaminated, keeping him far away from the control panel but near enough to let Shockwave give the instructions to the little human. Shockwave did scare Spike but he followed his instructions and started up the spare communication computer with ease. After a while, Shockwave stopped talking and Optimus found that he had powered down. The virus had halted all of his movements and he could no longer function, stuck in his own body made the leader of the Autobots shudder. Optimus was a little surprised that even though he was still infected he was able to move, unlike the others. 

'Optimus, it's Ratchet, he wants to talk to you!' shouted Spike.

'What is it? Ask him what he needs from me?' replied Optimus.

As Spike tried to talk back to Ratchet, Optimus laid Shockwave on the floor, he was getting too heavy for the sick Autobot. He looked up to get the reply from Ratchet from Spike.

'He want's to know about your...memory circuit? said the confused human.

It even confused the leader of the Autobots. Why would Ratchet want to know about his memory circuits in this time of crisis? Spike had the same idea and asked why. After a while Ratchet's face finally came onto the screen.

'Optimus sir! This is important! Do you know if Shockwave has any device that is similar to Wheeljack's energy bath?' he asked.

Optimus thought back and did remember seeing something like that in the other room where Shockwave had experimented with his friends.

'I have Ratchet, but what has that got to do with my memory circuits?'

'Prime, your memory circuits have an extra amount of the material 441 Alpha! I think that's the virus's weakness and if you replace the energy cables and apply you circuit to the energy bath you could cure the rest of the Autobots! However there is a risk you might damage your memories so please use the utmost caution. I'm gonna try and send Bluestreak up there to help!'

'Why?' cried Spike, thinking that the moment the other Autobot came here, he would end up like the others.

'Don't worry, like Prime, he's got enough of the material to keep him on his feet. We have no choice, Prime and the others can't come back to Earth like that! They'll destroy the Earth's technology, Teletraan-1 is telling me that the virus has gotten too strong!'

Spike looked back at Prime who sighed. He had no choice, he then removed a panel on his chest and opened another panel within to revel a circuit that was glowing slightly with the light it was producing. It was his unique memory circuit, without it he wouldn't even remember he's own basic commands. He looked down at Spike who looked at him with scared eyes.

'Spike, I'm going to remove this when Bluestreak get's here. I'm going to download all my memories into my backup mainframe, but since I'm still infected, the virus might destroy it. I might possibly have only 10 to 20 Earth minutes before everything is deleted. You have to cure the rest of the Autobots!'

'But Prime, you might...'

'Do not worry Spike, I have faith in you and Bluestreak. Just do your best to help the Autobots!'

As Spike looked down in fear and horror, the two friends were unaware that Shockwave had heard the whole thing.

_Now the pressure is on, but what Ratchet doesn't know is that a Decepticon also has an extra amount of the material! Who could that be? Find out next time!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_As Bluestreak makes his way to Cybertron with his 441 Alpha memory circuit, Megatron takes advantage of the Autobot's crisis._

**The Cybertronian Bug part 4**

Megatron was in a foul mood. Sky Warp and Thundercracker had returned to base and said that the plan to lure some Autobots back to Cybertron was a success, however Shockwave made no contact with the Decepticon leader just yet. The Cybertronian Bug was making him fell worse and was almost thankful that Starscream wasn't here to try and steal his position. As he sat in the back of the Decepticon base waiting for Shockwave to contact him, Soundwave entered the room.

'MEGATRON. I HAVE RECEIVED A COMMUNICATION FROM A CYBER-DRONE FROM CYBERTRON!'

Megatron sat up.

'What isss it?' he demanded.

Soundwave played back the message and Megatron heard the programed voice of a Cyber-drone.

'Mighty Megatron. Due to an unfortunate result I cannot communicate with you right now. However the Autobots have caught the Cybertronian Bug and the Autobots; Optimus Prime and Bluestreak have material 441 Alpha that seems to be the cure. The Autobots believe they are the only two with an extra supply but there is another who is a Decepticon.'

Megatron was a bit angered at first that Shockwave, somehow messed up for once but the news was starting to interest him. He waited until Soundwave played the second part of the message.

'The Decepticon, Astrotrain, has a far greater supply of the material 441 Alpha within his memory circuits. Optimus Prime is attempting to cure the Autobots here with his own memory circuit. I will...interfere. That is all.'

The message stopped and Megatron stood up, a nasty plan coming into mind.

'Soundwave! Rip out Astrotrain's memory circuit if you have to, just get me that circuit!'

As Soundwave left Megatron thought of an even better use for his new secret weapon. He chuckled in the dark room in a low and evil way.

* * *

Spike still wasn't to keen on what Optimus was planning to do. Optimus Prime had already carried all the Autobots, and even the Decepticons, into the room where Shockwave had an energy bath and was already removing the wires and the connecting energy pumps. Thankfully, Spike had switched the whole thing off so the virus wouldn't effect it just yet. Spike was waiting by the entrance of the space bridge for Bluestreak to enter the control room. It was taking a while but Spike guess they had a good reason. Suddenly a computer in the corner indicated that someone was entering the control room through the space bridge. The doors opened and the sight in front of Spike made him jump back with surprise. It looked like a gigantic spaceman, covered in a plastic suit with clear mask on the front so the face was visible. After a while, Spike began laughing when he saw that it was Bluestreak with an angry face. 

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! They wouldn't let me come here without it!' muttered Bluestreak, walking into the control room.

Spike tried to stop himself from laughing as he followed Bluestreak to the room Optimus and the others were in. Optimus looked up and saw Bluestreak in his ridiculous getup. After a while, Optimus began laughing, making Bluestreak feel stupid.

'Aw c'mon Optimus! I had no choice! They literally pulled me into this thing!'

Optimus stopped himself laughing and tried to relax.

'Did yooou briing yoooour meeemory ciiircuit?' asked the leader of the Autobots.

Bluestreak held up his own unique memory circuit with a grin.

'All of my memories are stored within my backup mainframe! You done the same?'

'Nooot yet. It would taaake both of ouur circuits tooo cure the Autobooots and I'm afraid III have a tiiime limit. The virus could possssibly dessstroy my baackup mainframe aaalong with my knowledge. Weee must beee quick abooout this!'

Bluestreak nodded, slightly concerned with this new challenge, and placed his circuit within the energy bath as Prime placed Wheeljack into the machine first. He looked at Bluestreak as he prepared to pull out his memory circuit.

'Ready?' he asked.

Bluestreak nodded and Prime literally ripped his memory circuit out and placed it in the energy bath. Bluestreak slammed down the container lid and activated the machine. Wheeljack was then covered in a light blue glow and within a matter a minutes he was sitting up.

'Whoa...I feel a whole lot better!'

Spike was relieved to see that it was working as Optimus quickly placed Ironhide in. Ironhide tried to speak.

'Shooouldn't yoooou goooo fiiirsst, Priiimee?' he asked.

Optimus ignored him and ordered Bluestreak to continue. Soon they only had Bumblebee and Prime left to do and Bluestreak was working fast, trying to ignore the laughter that the other four Autobot's were administering.

'You look like giant space man!' laughed Mirage, trying to stop himself from falling over.

'Aw jeez would you shut up already!' moaned the unfortunate Autobot.

Optimus Prime chuckled a little, it did take the Autobots minds off crisis for a moment. As soon as Bumblebee was done Bluestreak then offered Prime to get in. However Prime told him to wait and the ran over to pick up Starscream. The Autobots stopped laughing and gaped in shock.

'Prime, what do you think you're doing?' demanded Hound.

'If we do nooot heelp them, we're nooo better thaaan the Deceptiiicon's themselves! Besiddes, they're both poowered-doown!' argued Prime.

Bluestreak wasn't particularly happy about helping the Decepticons but not even he would leave a machine to die, friend or foe. He wasn't as a Decepticon, who would gladly leave their own behind to die. He continued working until both Starscream and Shockwave were fixed and they were laid down in the corner. Prime then hopped in and Bluestreak quickly activated the machine.

'How are your memory's holding up?' asked Bluestreak.

'Fine, but I need my memory circuit back soon! The virus has already damaged my backup mainframe and I need to reboot it!'

Wheeljack heard it and began to worry a little. If Prime did reboot his backup mainframe then everything in there would be deleted! Soon Optimus was cured and he jumped out. As Bluestreak removed his circuit Prime reached for his.

'Quick Prime, put it back in!' implored Wheeljack.

As Prime prepared to place the chip within himself, he was suddenly knocked over by a blast. It sent him falling to the floor dropping the circuit. Before any of the Autobots could grab it, Shockwave suddenly appeared and snatched it up. Hound jumped on him and tried to pull it out of his hand while the others tried to restrain the one optic Decepticon. Shockwave threw it to Starscream, who had also woken up. He grabbed it and dashed to the Space Bridge. Optimus Prime suddenly ordered his troops to follow and sprinted after the Decepticon. Wheeljack managed to hit Shockwave with such force, he fell over. The Autobots left him, with Bumblebee grabbing Spike, and following Optimus. Starscream was slamming in the codes to open the bridge and panicked when he saw Optimus heading for him.

'Give that back Starscream!' growled Optimus pouncing on the Decepticon, just as the doors to the bridge opened.

The two landed within followed by the rest of the Autobots. Shockwave arrived just in time to see the Autobots and Starscream disappear back to the organic world.

* * *

Ratchet had arrived at the space bridge to see the Autobots had returned with Starscream. after falling out and landing on top of each other. Ratchet ran over to assist them and as he got closer he saw Starscream stand up and snarled at him. he then quickly transformed and flew off. When Ratchet finally reached his friends they were all piled on top of each other. Thankfully Spike wasn't within the pile but next to it.

'Owwww. Talk about Deja Vu!' moaned Hound.

'I never wanna ride in that damm bridge again!' growled Ironhide.

'Get the heck off me Bluestreak!' cried Mirage.

'I could if Ironhide wasn't sitting on top of me!' argued Bluestreak.

'Well how about you get him off me!' argued Wheeljack

'Jeez and I thought Optimus was the heavy one!' groaned Bumblebee.

'I happen to be under you all, Bumblebee.' replied Optimus Prime, who was indeed at the bottom of the pile of Autobots.

As Ratchet pulled the Autobots to their feet, Wheeljack started looking round in a panic.

'The circuit! Did Starscream grab it!' he cried.

'No he didn't but I'm afraid I did something rather...stupid.' muttered Optimus Prime.

The Autobots looked at Prime's hand where his memory circuit was, however it had snapped in two. Somehow Optimus had grabbed it while it was still in Starscream's hand and pulled it so hard, it snapped. Spike gasped.

'Now what!' he cried.

'Don't worry Spike, Wheeljack has a talent for fusing circuits back together! He can make it as good as new!' reassured Hound.

'Right! All I gotta do is return to Autobot HQ and...'

'Wheeljack you can't return just yet!' interrupted Ratchet.

The Autobots looked at him confused.

'While you were gone, Megatron cured himself somehow and used the virus in his new weapon. He tested it on Autobot HQ and now the whole base is infected! I got out in time but we can't get back in without getting infected again!'

The Autobots were in shock after hearing what had happened while they were gone.

'Ratchet, what is Megatron planning to do with the virus?' asked Optimus Prime.

'He's gonna destroy the human's technology on Earth unless they hand over all their energy supplies!'

'How original!' muttered Mirage.

'Autobots, we must stop Megatron.' ordered Optimus, but he was halted by Wheeljack.

'No way Optimus, you're gonna lose your entire memory banks unless I fix this! I'm gonna go back and fix this, infected or not I'm gonna do it!'

'Wheeljack! You won't be able to fix it by yourself once you get infected!' argued Ratchet.

'Well I'd rather be sick than lose a friend!' argued Wheeljack.

Wheeljack thought the very thought of having a friend who didn't remember him was the most terrible thing in the whole universe, especially since he knew Prime for almost 9 million years! Ratchet frowned.

'You can't fix it by yourself...which is why I'm coming with you!'

'Are you sure you two?' asked Optimus, a little worried what might happen to his troops.

The two Autobots nodded.

'We'll fix it and bring it back to you! You try to stop Megatron!'

With that they transformed and drove back to base. Optimus turned to the rest of his troops.

'My sensors indicate that Megatron is within the nearby city. Autobots, transform and roll out!'

The Autobots transformed, spike hopped into Bumblebee, and headed for where the mechanical monster was wreaking havoc.

* * *

'Megatron...when can I have my circuit back?' asked Astrotrain, worried that his backup mainframe might fail since he never took the time to upgrade it.

'When I say so you dolt!' snapped Megatron, aiming his new toy at the triple changer.

Megatron had used Astrotrain's unique circuit made up of material 441 Alpha to cure himself. He also decided to use the Cybertronian Bug as a lethal weapon and upgraded his new cannon to unleash the virus upon any machine he desired. He had tested it earlier on the Autobot base and was pleased with the results. However he really wanted to test it on Optimus Prime, believing that he could double the effect and kill him. However threating the human race was his prime concern and as he had hoped the humans panicked when he unleashed it within a city. Everything was going to plan and hopefully Shockwave had taken care of Prime and the rest of the Autobots back on Cybertron. He continued firing the cannon at the city, infecting it's power grid and even the cars. He laughed, victorious.

'Now nothing can stop me!' he cried.

'Think again Megatron!' came a voice that Megatron really didn't want to hear.

He turned to see Optimus Prime and a few of his Autobots arrive and aim their blasters at them.

'Megatron, I'm warning you to stop this madness and I don't give a lot of warnings!' threatened the leader of the Autobots.

Megatron snarled and aimed his new toy at the Autobot leader.

'I always ignore your warnings Prime!' he roared as he fired the cannon.

The Autobots dodged the blast, it hit a bank building which caused the ATM's to spit out money and explode. Optimus saw this and looked back to his troops.

'Autobots! Whatever you do, don't get hit!'

'Like I wanted to!' yelled Mirage as he ran for cover, trying to get closer to Megatron.

Mirage really wanted to make himself invisible but the virus had damaged the circuits he needed to activate the program. All he could rely on was running to the nearest cover he could find to stop himself from getting hit. Hound tried to activate his illusions but to no avail and Bluestreak finally took off the gigantic suit. Almost happy he charged at Megatron.

'I'm gonna clobber you Mega-BUM!' he howled as he ran down the street, skillfully dodging the blasts Megatron sent his way.

Optimus prepared to follow and was suddenly surprised he almost forgot why he was even here in the first place! He looked out of his hiding place as the Autobots tried to get closer without being hit.

'Hurry up Wheeljack!' he muttered to himself.

_Yikes, this isn't going too well! Can Wheeljack and Ratchet hurry back along with Wheeljack's latest invention? Find out next time!!_


End file.
